Another Saltzman
by sototallyme
Summary: Lucy Brooks is Alaric Saltzman's niece. Her parents are dead and she's forced to live with her uncle in Mystic Falls. There she meets Damon and instantly hates his cocky attitude. But after getting to know him better she starts to second guess her first impression, but just how wrong was she? Rating may change if I try my hand at a lime ;)
1. Prologue

_I've decided to get away from anime for awhile. I figured Vampire Diaries was a good one to start with, and I'm honestly a VD junkie (or at least a Damon junkie ;P). Anyway this is a Damon/OC_

* * *

I had been driving for hours to get to my new home.

Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Ya see my mom died over 10 years ago and my dad died serving over seas about 2 months ago. I stayed in town with my Grandparents who came for the funeral service but they had to go back to England when a family friend got sick. My uncle is my only remaining relative in America.

I gazed out miles ahead of me with emotionless eyes. Most my emotions died a long time a long with the death of my mother. That had hit me hard. I was six when it happened; I cried for weeks, mourned for months, until I realized I wasn't helping at all. Seeing me sad all the time must have been hurting my dad so I got my shit together (I didn't exactly word it that way when I was six) and from that day on I never shed a tear or even frown when people are around. Many people thought of me as a miracle, the girl who lost her mom and somehow found a way to be happy all the time. Hell I even started falling for my own façade and started to actually feel happy. That was when my dad died and I slipped up and soon after my façade slipped back into place, but only around loved ones. Alone or with strangers I let myself face reality.

I arrived Mystic Falls and the first thing I saw was a lone black crow. I chuckled at the "bad omen". I never was particularly superstitious.

I pulled into my uncle's driveway and shut my car off. Putting my head on my steering wheel I took a deep breath, "You can do this" I told myself before popping the trunk and grabbing my suitcase (the rest of my stuff is being driven up tomorrow) and walked up to the door, plastering a smile on my face before ringing the doorbell. A man with brown hair and bluish brown eyes answered the door smiling.

"Hey Uncle Ric."

"Hey Lucy."

* * *

_I know it's short but that's because it's just the prologue._

_So yeah I've been reading a lot of these lately and I really like the Damon with Alaric's niece. I've yet to decide if she knows the secret or not yet, and if she doesn't how she figures it out. Feel free to give your thoughts on these!_

_Love you guys and comments make me write faster!_

_~sototallyme~_


	2. Character Profile

_Hey guys! I got bored just sitting around visiting with relatives so I decided to write some more (they don't care that I'm on my phone the whole time... my family is so cool)_

* * *

**Character Profile**

Basics

Name: Lucille "Lucy" Brooks

Age: 17

Birthday: May 9

Species: Human

Looks

Skin: Pale "Snow White" Skin

Hair: Chocolate brown hair that goes down to the small of her back (usually in a regular braid)

Eyes: Green with an amber ring around her pupils

Height: 5'6"

Figure: Think athletic but with slightly bigger bust and hips

Family

Father: George Brooks (deceased)

Mother: Mary Brooks (deceased)

Siblings: None

Grandparents: all you need to know is that they live in England

Uncle: Alaric Saltzman (mom's side and current guardian)

Own Words

My name is Lucille Brooks, but if you call me "Lucille" your dead! My name is Lucy. Just Lucy. I'm 17 and I just moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia to live with my uncle: Alaric Saltzman. I know the secret. My uncle is a vampire hunter. How do I know? I read his journal last time I saw him, which was 3 years ago. I figure my uncle isn't insane so he has to be telling the truth. However my uncle does not know that I know it and I plan to keep it that way. After everything that has happened to me the last thing I need is to be thrown into a crazy world full of supernatural drama. Besides even if I am right and my uncle isn't crazy vampires probably aren't as amazing as the media makes them out to be. And with my uncle around their shouldn't even be any their for long. Right?

* * *

_So I know you were probably expecting a chapter (hell so was I) but my mind went blank so I decided to let you know more about my character. Also I plan for this to be in multiple POVs . Mostly Damon's and Lucy's. But I might throw in a few others._

_Also I know these keep ending up real short, but don't worry my actual chapters are always at least 1K words each._

_~sototallyme~_


	3. Chapter 1: Unpleasantville

**Hey guys, I'm back! So I know I haven't updated in a while but I was busy with the 4th of July (which happens to be my birthday btw). Then I have an exhausting summer internship. Plus after reading some other fanfics for inspiration I found out that I forgo about a lot of the story (to Netflix!). So I decided to start on episode 12 Unpleasantville.**

**Also I realized I've been forgetting disclaimers (le gasp!) so you guys don't know whether or not I own TVD (le 'nother gasp) so think of this as a forever disclaimer. I DO ****_NOT_**** NOR WILL I ****_EVER _****OWN TVD!**

* * *

Lucy POV

I woke up early the next morning and grabbed a quick shower. Last night had been awkward to say the least. Uncle Ric was hovering so I decided to turn in early for the night claiming I was tired from the drive over, which wasn't a complete lie. I pulled on some simple grey skinny jeans and a Guns 'n' Roses V-neck after my shower. I put on my usual black converse and finished off the outfit with black and silver jewelry. I jogged downstairs, started some coffee, and turned on the news. My uncle came down just as I put down some bread in the toaster. I gave him a smile and we exchanged the usual morning pleasantries. I could tell that he wanted to ask how I was doing but before he could a story came on about an animal attack and he listened intently while I went to butter the toast that had just popped up. We ate breakfast while listening to the story. I had a feeling by the way my uncle was watching the TV that this "animal" wasn't a mountain lion or anything like that. But I pushed that thought aside as I finished getting ready by throwing my hair in it's usual braid and applied some light makeup before hurrying out the door.

My first day of school started like any other first day of school in the middle of the year in a new, not to mention small, town. I was the center of gossip and was stared at the whole time as I pathetically tried to make my way around the school. Luckily someone felt bad enough for me to step in and help.

"Hey, I'm Stephan," a guy walked up to me holding out his hand to shake. He had some hero hairstyle going on that I must say made him look absolutely gorgeous. "Hey. Oh, um, Lucy," I lamely introduced myself shaking his hand. "You're new here, right?" I smiled at him sarcastically saying, "What was your first clue?" He laughed and explained to me how he was the last new guy in town, and offered to show me around, an offer of which I gladly accepted. So he showed me around school and it was nice until, of course, we got to the class of his "Favorite History teacher, Mr. Saltzman."

"Hey Lucy, I see you got someone to show you around already. Stephan." he gave a curt nod to Stephan who looked at me confused. _'There goes my five minutes of being normal' _I thought quite bitterly. "Mr. Saltzman is my uncle" I explained quickly. "Oh, I didn't know that," he replied looking like he had no idea how to react. I just smiled at him and we quickly left because he said he needed to take care of something regarding a student and an extra credit assignment. And Stephan had to0 excuse himself because of a phone call from his brother, for some reason I got goose bumps at the mention of his brother, whom I didn't even know. However before leaving he told me about the Mystic Grill where everyone hangs out after school and told me I should check it out.

I walked to the Grill after school to check out what the deal was and it turns out Stephan was right, a lot of kids from school were there. However it wasn't them that my eyes were drawn to. No, it was a particularly good-looking guy who sort of caused a scene talking to a dark-skinned girl who apparently wanted nothing to do with him. He had messy black hair and icy blue eyes, and I caught myself staring at him. And so did he. He smirked at me and I quickly looked away suddenly finding my diet Coke very interesting. I was afraid he'd walk over to me but he was soon distracted by his current situation. I let out a sigh of relief. And decided to head home.

~Timeskip~

The next day was the night of some school dance. Luckily my stuff came the day before and for some unknown reason I had 50's themed clothes from my grandmother's closet. I instantly threw out anything pink and ended up settling on a white and black polka dot dress that went to a few inches above my knees. I put my hair in a high ponytail and tied a white and black polka dot ribbon in it. I finished off with a poodle necklace, some hanging black earrings, and black stilettos. I added some very 50's makeup and headed downstairs to see my uncle pulling on a letterman jacket. I let out a laugh.

"What too much?" he asked smirking at me. "No I just pictured you in the leather," I giggled. He smiled and we headed to the dance.

I realized when we got there that the only person I had met the other day was Stephan and instantly started looking for him. When I saw him I rushed over without thinking. "Stephan! Thank God I found you! I just got here and realized I don't know anyone," I said giving him a one armed hug. "Hey Lucy. This is my girlfriend, Elena," he said pointing to the girl holding his arm and giving me a confused look, "Elena this is Lucy, she just got here yesterday." She smiled at me and we shook hands before we heard a person clearing their throat on the other side of Elena. When I looked at him I froze. It was the guy from the Grill. He stood smirking at me as Stephan continued, "and this is my brother Damon." His smirk grew bigger as he held out his hand. Being polite I took it and swallowed a gasp as I felt electricity pulse through my hand. "Nice to meet you, Damon," I said acting as I it was the first time I've seen him. He excused myself and I actually followed him to explain myself.

"Hey, about at the Grill-" I started, but he cut me off. "It's ok, not many woman can help but stare," he said smirking at me as he poured to glasses of punch and handed one to me. I instantly sniffed at it and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't drink," I started to explain, "I'm just making sure it isn't spiked yet." His smirk quickly came back as he took a sip of his drink. "Mmm," he hummed and took my drink from me as he swallowed, "then you might not wanna drink that." I smiled at him deciding that he might not be so bad after all, "Thanks." He put what was my cup on the table, "No problem, follow me?" he questioned looking over at a few girls. I sighed, "I've got nothing better to do." He didn't even look at me as he grabbed my hand and dragged me over, and I again felt that electricity from where he held it. He, however quickly dropped my hand when they noticed us. He asked one of them to dance calling her Bonnie, whom I recognized as the girl from the bar, but she said no and walked away. Her blonde friend then told Damon to back off and I pulled my lips into a thin line trying not to chuckle as she too walked away. He glared at me before Elena and Stephan walked up asking what happened.

"I was perfectly polite," Damon said popping the 'p' on "perfectly" Stephan gave me a quizzical look to which I just shrugged. Damon then asked Elena to dance who agreed and then walked off with Stephan to dance. This time I didn't even try to suppress my chuckle which actually turned into a full-fledged laugh. He glared at me and looked me in the eyes, "Dance with me," he stated, and I squinted at him. His pupils seemed to dilate in and out, I shook it off as the light playing tricks on me, "Maybe, if you ask nicely." He furrowed his brows at me before holding out his hand, "Sorry, may I have this dance?" he asked quirking his head at an angle. "I'm not sure I like that I'm your third choice." His smirk faltered for a second and I could tell I was annoying him. "But I guess we did just meet today, so it makes sense that I am," I said giving him a break and putting my hand in his, again feeling that current. For a second it almost seemed like he was actually smiling, but if it was it quickly went back to his usual smirk. "Let's go then," he said and lead me to the dance floor and twirled me into his arms much like Stephan had done with Elena, however he pulled me flush against his body, causing me to blush and his smirk to grow.

We danced for a while, me dancing at his lame moves that I know he was using on purpose to get me to laugh and tease him. He had just dipped me surprisingly well, with his hand a little to low on my back, when I heard my second throat clear that night.

"Uncle Ric," I said seeing him and turning as red as a tomato. "Hey," Damon greeted quickly pulling me up and steadying me.

"Hey, Alaric Saltzman, new History teacher and Lucy here's uncle," he said gesturing to me.

"Damon Salvatore, Lucy's new friend and dance partner." He smirked offering his hand to my uncle while giving me a wink. As they shook I would have given anything to be swallowed up by the earth right now.

"Salvatore? Like Stephan?" Damon's smile faltered a bit, "Yup. He's my younger brother."

"About how much younger exactly?" My uncle seemed like he really didn't like Damon for some reason. I mean all we were doing was dancing...

"Is that your attempt at subtly asking me my age?" He asked quirking his eyebrow. Uncle Ric let out a half-hearted laugh, "Sorry I guess I'm just being an overprotective father-figure, huh? I'm kind of new at this whole guardian thing."

"It's fine," Damon said looking my way quickly, "I'd be suspicious of any guy's intentions, with such a beautiful niece," he smirked and gave a wink my way at the last part. I just rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at fitting a compliment into the conversation.

Just then a guy from my math class, Tyler, walked up as a faster song began playing. "Hey Lucy, wanna dance? If that's okay with you of course, Mr. Saltzman?" At this my uncle smiled, "Of course Tyler." Tyler turned to me holding out his hand and raising his eyebrows, "shall we?"

"Sure!" I quickly turned to Damon. "Thank you for dancing with me," I said and placed a quick peck on his cheek without thinking, blushing as I pulled away. He gave me his biggest smirk of the night, "It was my pleasure," he said grabbing my hand and putting it to his lips. I smiled and turned to Tyler, "let's go!" I stated dragging him further into the dance floor away from my uncle's prying eyes.

As I was dancing I saw Stephan do this sweet, totally 50's move with Elena and I had to laugh. Tyler was actually a pretty good dancer, even if his moves happened to be a little inappropriate at times, never the less, I could tell he was actually friend material. However when he twirled me I saw Damon dancing with some blonde chick, which for some reason got to me. However I turned around to Tyler with a smile on my face and we continued dancing, him getting progressively more appropriate as he realized I saw him as just a friend. But for some reason I kept glancing at Damon with this girl, and I don't know why. I can't like him, can I? I mean we just met. I think Tyler saw what I was doing because he stopped dancing with me and walked over to them tapping Damon on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Damon looked at him confused, and I could tell he wanted to say no, but when he saw me standing next to Tyler he got a devious look on his face.

"Of course," he handed the girl over to Tyler, who pulled her away, then turned to me with a stupid grin on his face. "You missed me so much you got Mr. Kiss-up to cut in?" I rolled my eyes at his name for Tyler. "His name is Tyler and I didn't ask him to do anything," I deadpanned crossing my arms and rolling my eyes at him, "Cocky much?"

"Defensive much?" he mocked me, causing me to yet again roll my eyes and let out a groan of frustration. "You're impossible!" He smiled, but it dropped quickly when he saw something behind me. He looked to the closest guy and shoved me at him while looking him in the eyes, "Here, dance with my date." the guy nodded and started to pull me away. "Damon! Wait where are yo-" I stopped quickly when I realized he had just called me his date and blushed a deep red. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, I had no idea. I tied to follow him but the guy insisted I dance with him, he actually sounded quite desperate, like it was something he just _had_ to do. So I danced with him for one song and quickly excused myself running off in the direction Damon went. When I got to where Damon was the sight I was met with made me gasp. Stephan had just plunged something into a guys chest like it was nothing! The brothers' heads whipped my way and I ran.

"Lucy! Wait!" I could hear one of them yell, in my panic I didn't bother to distinguish which one until he had grabbed my wrist. He was about to say something, but then my uncle appeared out of no where. "What's going on here?" His eyes widened a bit and he looked at me, almost pleadingly. I let out a silent sigh, "Damon was just trying to comfort me after some dick tried something on me." He seemed shocked that I had actually covered for him, truthfully I had shocked myself. "Yeah," he said, eyes never leaving mine, "I was actually about to offer to drive her home, but I guess sense you're here it won't be necessary." This time he looked at my uncle. "You should probably take her home now." My uncle almost looked in a daze, "Yeah I probably should." Damon smiled, "Good, I'll call you later?" he looked at me holding on to my shoulders. I could only bring myself to give a small nod. "Alright, by then." he gave me a pointed look, as if daring me to say something of what I saw, and left. After that my uncle took me home.

Damon POV

After I left Lucy and her uncle I met up with Stephan, who had apparently already sent Elena home. "Bad-ass Stephan, killing another vampire right in front of your girlfriend. Admit it, I'm rubbing off on you." I smirked trying to lighten the mood. He just rolled his eyes, "You and I will never be alike." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Whatever, how'd it go with the body?"

"Fine, how'd it go compelling Lucy?" He spat as if compelling her wasn't a good idea. "It didn't go, I tried compelling her before, it didn't work. She must've somehow gotten vervain in her system."

"What? What happened? What did you do?" He was panicking. "Relax I didn't do anything to her." He looked at me skeptically. "Then what happened?" I sighed, "Can't you just trust that I've got it handled?"

"Damon" he warned. I rolled my eyes, "Come on I've got it under control, okay? Trust me."

"Why should I if you don't trust me?" I gave him a quizzical look, "What are you on about?"

"Katherine? The tomb? I offered to help, but you won't take it because you don't trust me. Any of this ring a bell?" I could tell he was getting angry but that isn't what made me scared. _I had forgot about Katherine._ It had been 145 years of constantly thinking of her, nothing, _no one_, had ever gotten me to not think of her. And then this girl, _this girl_, who I had thought would be just like any other girl when I had caught her looking at me at the Grill, comes along and makes me forget about her for a whole night. I had to get to know her better, and I wouldn't be able to do that with my nosey little brother constantly around.

"I'll trust you, and except your help if you trust me with Lucy, deal?" I looked into my eyes for a minute, as if searching for something, "And you won't hurt her?" I smirked, "Not unless she wants me too." He pushed me against the door frame. "I'm serious Damon!" I quirked an eyebrow, "So am I." When he pushed me up again I had decided it was time to get serious, so I shoved him off me, "I won't hurt her, okay? I swear," I said holding up my hands as if in surrender. He searched my eyes again, "Alright, fine. Deal." And then we shook on it.

When we parted ways I decided I needed to see Lucy again, so I took out my phone, along with Stephan's which I had jacked in order to get Lucy's number and was on my way to Lucy's house in a flash.

Lucy POV

My uncle dropped me off at the house and made sure I was okay before he left to give Jenna Gilbert a ride home. I quickly ran up to my room and took a nice hot shower. As I came out of the bathroom in my PJs, black sweat pants and brown tank top, my phone started buzzing. I picked it up, it was a text from an unknown number:

_**Let me explain  
-D**_

Damon. I didn't want to talk to him so I just through the phone on my bed. Then it buzzed again:

_**Love the tank top btw ;)  
-D**_

My eyes widened and I quickly looked around running to my only window, which was actually a sliding glass door to my balcony. I ran out and looked around, but didn't see him. So I decided to call him, he picked up right away.

_"Hello Lucille." _He sounded way too smug for my liking. "Where the hell are you?" I snapped, I couldn't help it, he was freaking me out. _"Behind you." _he sounded very echo-y there. I turned around and there he was, phone to his ear. I pulled my phone away, hanging it up while gulping slightly. He gave me a serious look.

"So what? You and Stephan are..." I trailed off. "Vampires?" he stated more than asked, "You can say it you know, it isn't like it'll make me burst into flames." I opened my mouth and made something like a quarter to a half syllable before he cut me off, "which, yes, would kill me." He smirked knowingly. I kept my mouth shut, shivering slightly.

"You cold? How about we go inside?" Without responding, which I would later be grateful for, I turned on my heel and walked inside. Damon followed but stopped at the door. I gave him a confused look, I had figured he would have come right in and made himself at home. "I have to be invited in," he explained, demonstrating how his foot wouldn't go through the door. I thought about it for a moment, "Swear you won't hurt me?" He gave an amused grin, "Why does everyone just assume I'm going to hurt you?" I could tell he didn't actually want an answer, so I didn't give him one. He gave an exasperated sigh, crossing his heart and then holding up his hand, "I swear."

I smiled at the childish gesture. "Then you may come in." He gave a grateful smile and walked in sitting next to me on my bed.

"So..." I started.

"So..." he said, obviously just as lost on how this conversation should go as I was. So I started off with the first question that was nagging at me, "Who else knows?" He looked at me, thankful I had cut the tension. "Elena and Bonnie." I furrowed my eyebrows, "Not Caroline?" He gave me a look, "That's a long story."

I actually laughed a little at that. "I've got all night Damon." So we laid down on my bed and he started to explain everything starting with when he and Stephan were human. Then about Katherine and 1864, about him being turned and what it was like being a vampire, about vervain, which I apparently somehow got in my system, and about returning to Mystic Falls, the tomb, Stephan's offer, everything _(A/N: in case you are wondering, he did not tell her about his interest in her nor his deal with Stephan)_. Halfway through his explanation of everything Alaric came home he quickly hid and I acted like I had already fallen asleep. When Damon was sure he had fallen asleep, he knew by my uncle's heartbeat, he came back and continued where he had left off, at the tomb.

"So do think you can trust him?" I asked him after he had told me he had accepted Stephan's offer. He looked up from where he had been fiddling with my phone at me and sighed. "I don't know," He said shaking his head. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Come on, yes you do. Either you trust him or you don't, it's that simple." He gave me an amused smile, "I want to trust him, I mean he is my brother after all... but... no, I guess I don't."

He sighed again and glanced at the clock, "It's getting late, you should go to bed."

"I am in bed," I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me sitting up, "You know what I mean. Good night Lucy," He said kissing my forehead, causing me to blush, but also smile.

"Good night Damon," I said and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

**Sooo... you got a new chapter and a little Lamon (Please leave a comment if you think of a better couple name) in there as well :) **

**Also guys, please tell me what you think now that there's an actual chapter up. Love it? Hate it? Don't know yet? Should I continue?**

**Love you guys (love you more if you leave a review)**

**~sototallyme~**


End file.
